


Little Steps

by farewellruinsofthemoon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farewellruinsofthemoon/pseuds/farewellruinsofthemoon
Summary: The Warrior of Light is concerned about Alphinaud's lips. (HW, after 3.3 but before 3.4)





	Little Steps

**Author's Note:**

> hello again, i've been dying in eureka this whole time so i was like, I SHOULD REALLY WRITE and now i am!! probably... i've been looking at alphinaud's game dialogue but he speaks so much more fancy than I'm used to writing, so it's quite a challenge. I'll do my best! (Also at one point its a little hard to imagine a lalafell wol, but they could always be on several lalafellian step stools)

The snow has been worse than usual, she thought to herself. She was no skywatcher, however, and thus unqualified to make accurate observations. But she _felt_ it, even if she was hardly affected by it. the Warrior of Light scratched her chin and looked to her companion. Alphinaud was faring much better than he had been when they first reached Ishgard, thanks to Tataru's handiwork, but she could not help but snort as the snow piled up on top of Alphinaud's head. He grumbled, and brushed the flecks off as the two of them ducked under the shelter of a half broken arch.

 

"Rather unfortunate weather we are having this day," he mentioned as he looked towards the sky. "Which is just our luck, considering it has been such a long time since we have had the chance to truly stay and chat with each other..." The Warrior of Light nodded in agreement as usual, and he gave her a frustrated yet fond smile as she once again left him with no way to continue the conversation. At first, he thought she simply misliked his company, but after getting to truly know her he realized she really _was_ that quiet. He did not mind, however, since there was likely no one else in the world who loved speaking as much as he.

 

"I wonder if the fact that you have the blessing of the Echo has anything to do with your amazing weather resistance and adaptability," he continued eying her attire with concern. She was dressed rather lightly, although with a coat on- still, it was much thinner than his specially made clothes. He coughed into his glove, mysteriously anxious. "If you are cold and withholding your true feelings about the matter, you are most welcome to use my jacket if you wish. I would not mind it in the slightest."

 

"Hm? Oh, I am not cold at all," she responded, blinking as if she had just woke from a daydream. "Thank for your concern, Alphinaud," she smiled gently at him, which caused him to fluster and mutter an 'ah, of course,' in response. Heart fluttering, Alphinaud found himself at a loss at what next to say. The weather topic was obviously not working, and he would hate to ruin their outing with the serious talks they normally spend their time on. Thinking quickly, he cleared his throat and met her eyes just as she realized she should not be silent on their dat- outing.

 

"Um-"

 

"Say-"

 

They both stopped, startled by the other speaking up. Alphinaud immediately bowed to her. "Oh, pray do continue with whatever you were about to say! A gentleman always allows a lady to go first," the Warrior of Light had a difficult look on her face as she was unfortunately reminded of a certain Manderville man. Alphinaud looked at her so expectantly though, which made her next thought feel so much more... embarrassing.

 

"I-I was just thinking," the Warrior looked at his lips for only the briefest of moments, so he would not catch her staring. "Are your lips not chapped? That is to say, are they not... dry?" She really wished she could take her words back, as Alphinaud gave her a blank stare. She waved her hand to and fro as if attempting to dispel the now awkward atmosphere.

 

"My lips? I suppose they are dryer than most," he remarked, confused as to why she brought that up. He recalled Tataru fussing about that at some point, saying that it was because of a lack of self care and good Gods Master Alphinaud, a little lip stain like Alisaie wears would be so much more becoming... or whatnot. "The weather here makes it much worse, I imagine. But worry not, I am taking care with my body and managing to sleep much better at night than before, now that Estinien and the others are well," he assured the Warrior, who was more relieved by the fact he did not realize that she was staring.

 

"Were you looking at them?" Damn. The grin on his face made her want to pinch his cheeks.

 

"...'Tis merely because I have always wondered about it, seeing as they have always been chapped-looking since I have known you," she said, rubbing her head and attempting to keep her usual calm demeanor. "It has been long since I last saw your sister, but I seem to recall her taking better care of hers."

 

That certainly made him pout. "Alisaie has ever been the more fashionable of us two, I must admit," although he did not have to _like_ admitting it. "I did not know the status of my lip care was something that has been bothering you for that long. So you have always been staring at my lips, since the very first moment the two of us met?" He teased, eyelashes fluttering at her. She pinched his cheek for that, softly grumbling.

 

"Full glad am I to hear that you are taking care of yourself," she admitted as he rubbed his now sore cheeks. "but though your body may be doing well, your lips are suffering in turn. Would you... want to buy lip balm?" Alphinaud looked at her in surprise. The Warrior smoothed her coat, wondering if she was being too bold.

 

"...If that is what you wish to do, than far be it for me to deny your request," Alphinaud replied, feeling his face heat up.

 

* * *

 

 

Alphinaud had difficulty controlling his breathing. The Warrior of Light was applying the lip balm on him with her own finger, which made his heart race much faster than the norm, and he was attempting to remain calm as best as he could. The strong scent of Rolanberry hit his nose, and Alphinaud blanched as he thanked the Twelve it was not perfume the Warrior was putting on him. He never was all that good with the various things he had to put on for high society gatherings, but since it was his Warrior that was applying it... well. He could deal with whatever discomfort he felt.

 

"Does it feel odd?" She asked, concerned at the face Alphinaud was making. "I apologize, I have never applied lip balm to someone other than myself," she continued, worried that she was perhaps... pressing too hard? Doing it wrong? Her thumb lingered on his half parted lips and she had to physically stop herself from kissing him right then and there. They... had never kissed before. The Warrior was perhaps more self conscious as they were alone in her room at the Fortemps Manor. Thank the Gods neither Tataru or Emmanellain saw them enter, lest certain rumors be spread.

 

"No, you are doing fine, pray ignore any facial expressions I make- I am unused to using lip balm after so long," the two of them were painfully aware of the fact every syllable he spoke made his lips kiss her thumb. "a-and really, you do not have anything to fear. Everything you do is... incredible. Anyone would be honored to... I feel as if I am embarrassing myself further the more I speak," he quietly leaned back as the Warrior withdrew her hand, finished with the applying. He pressed a hand to his chest, feeling his heart slowing down to a more normal pace.

 

"T... Thank you," she mumbled, breathing in deeply. The two fell into another awkward silence, both trying to regain their composure. She sneaked a glance at the glossiness of Alphinaud's lips, a complete change from how dry they were before. Although she was happy to help him, there was a very small part of her that hoped he would only show this to her, as selfish as that train of thought was. Alphinaud seemed to notice her, which she lamented as he once again turned red.

 

"Do I appear... strange? It really does not suit me as well as Alisaie, does it," he deflated, desperately hoping he at least looked alright to the woman he was so helplessly in love with. His lips felt like they were burning, not because of the lip balm; rather, he still felt the ghost of her touch on him. "I suppose 'twas silly to believe it would make much of a difference, but I thank you for doing your best anyhow-" he stood up from the chair he was sitting on, only to be pushed back down by the Warrior, whom looked very distressed.

 

"No! I mean, you do not look silly whatsoever," she insisted, shaking her head rapidly. "And it does suit you! I think it looks quite becoming on you, really," she continued, deliberately shooing away her thought of the lip balm making him look more... kissable, as they say in the trashy Ishgardian romance novels Emmanellain was fond of quoting. Alphinaud did not look convinced by her words, but he tried to smile at her. It was really quite endearing, the way she looked so determined to cheer him up.

 

"If you truly believe that, then you should show me with a kiss," he said in jest, only to pause as she put both of her hands on his cheeks and pulled his head further up to face her. "...Eh? Ah, I was simply joking, you are not... going to...?" His heart began to pound again, even faster than before. He made no move to stop her, and in fact closed his eyes shut in expectation, words sticking in his throat. The Warrior pushed a part of his hair that was in the way, and once again breathed in deeply as she leaned down.

 

 And pressed her own lips against his.

 

Alphinaud's mind went into overdrive as he tried to capture the feeling of her mouth on him permanently in his brain. He wanted to remember the taste, the feeling of how soft they were and the way she seemed so uncertain as she held his head up. Alphinaud's hands sneaked around her neck as he tried to pull her ever deeper towards him, like he was attempting to drown in her embrace. It was his first kiss- he had no idea if it was hers and he did not particularly want to know, but it was _their_ first kiss, together; that was all that mattered to him.

 

It was uncertain who broke away first, but they both pulled away from each other, shocked at what had just occurred. Alphinaud pinched his arm to check if he was dreaming, the pain reassuring him that it was, in fact, reality. The Warrior gulped, and quietly wiped away the gloss that had stuck to her lips when she kissed Alphinaud- ah, she had messed up Alphinaud's lip balm, she realized as she looked at him.

 

"M-My apologies, I ended up ruining your balm even though I was the one to apply it in the first place," she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Alphinaud was too dazed to recognize what she had said until it hit him and he quickly got up and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "Alphinaud?" She called to him in confusion, as he clung to her- to hide his face, she realized as the tips of his ears gave his emotions away.

 

"Please do not mind it. The truth is, I am overjoyed by the fact we... kissed each other. I must confess, I never imagined in my wildest dreams that you would even choose me as your lover, therefore this... forgive me, I am just so elated that it is hard for me to believe this is reality," he muttered, hugging her even closer. The Warrior tentatively pet his hair, heart feeling warmed. "This is not... some sort of fever dream I am having?"

 

"'Tis not a dream at all," she replied gently, as he looked up to her. Briefly, she remembered he was an Elezen, and would soon outgrow her enough that she would be the one looking up at him instead, and felt a strange sort of bittersweet happiness. "Haha, you really are so adorable, you know that? I hope you remain tiny for a long while," she laughed, as he pouted at her again. The air felt lighter now, which was relieving.

 

"I will eventually tower over you, so do enjoy that view for now," Alphinaud promised, and let go after some hesitation. Adjusting his tie, he cleared his throat again."In any case, I believe that we should... reapply my lip balm, mayhaps?" He continued to pull at his tie, feeling hot. The Warrior blinked at him owlishly.

 

"I thought you said not to mind it?" she questioned.

 

"W-well, it would not do for your hard work to be ruined," he coughed. "And... I would not mind in the slightest if you feel the urge to, ah... kiss me again. If you would like to, that is, I am not pressuring you to do so," he added, trying not to look too hopeful. The Warrior tilted her head, before bursting into laughter. Embarrassed, Alphinaud hid his face. Thank the Twelve Krile was not there to laugh alongside his love. Tataru was very close by, however, and that was just as dangerous if not more so.

 

"If that is what you wish, Alphinaud, I will gladly reapply it... although, I should think it would be remiss if I were to mess it up again," he visibly deflated at this, the Warrior noted with a smile. "I might think about it later, though, so keep your chin up."

 

The way he lit up at her words was very endearing, she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
